


Pearl In The Nest

by LonelyAuthor3112



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is only Mentioned, F/F, Feral Behavior, Gemlings, Short One Shot, mom pearl, this has been in my notes for a month someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAuthor3112/pseuds/LonelyAuthor3112
Summary: Pearl wakes up alone to cute gemling hijinks.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Pearl In The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> (Possible) Trigger Warning: Pearl DOES breast feed in this.

Pearl had probably been curled up in the nest for a week. The moment she laid her young, she never left them, snuggled up to the spherical rock shells she knew her gemlings to be inside. It felt like an almost feral instinct to her, wanting no-one to dare step foot near them.

They’d since hatched the previous day, and she was peacefully curled up, keeping the litter close with her lanky body. Amethyst would have joked that she looked like a mother cat, but.. that was still something on her mind.

If it weren’t for Amethyst, these precious souls wouldn’t be there, cuddled in a little pile against her stomach and chest. Her mind had been too foggy to name all of them; it was quite a sizeable brood, for a Pearl.

She blamed Amethyst for that. And constantly wondered where she was. She was fearful, deep down. What if Amethyst would hate them? What if she was scared Pearl would hate her..?

The inner worrying caused her to finally awaken, lifting up her upper body a bit and leaning on her elbows. She gave a soft yawn, smacking her lips a little. Her instinct caused an almost buzz-like sense in her, an alert, quickly snapping her head in the direction where her gemlings had been the night before.

A sigh of relief left her lips. They were still there. A nagging sense of what she felt was over-worrying caused her to double-check, counting them.

“One, two... three, and—... huh?” Panic set in as she only counted three, looking side to side frantically before she felt an irritated tug on her hair. A hand shakily went up, able to feel the fourth gemling stirring and rolling around a bit atop her fluffy, unkempt mane.

Pearl, once again, gave a sigh of relief, lowering her head down and allowing the little gem to crawl off. A chuckle left her lips as the small pearl mewled and tried to climb onto her nose, Pearl merely shifting so her face was next to the rest of the young one’s sisters, carefully sliding her off to lay with them. 

The lithe mother gem rubbed her eyes a bit and sat up, putting a hand to her stomach. There was the slightest bit of puppy fat remaining there, insuring her that she needed to take things slow for a little while longer. Her hair was messy, her body reeked of a natural, musky scent meant to ward off any other gems, and she was sleepy all of the time.

It wasn’t the greatest, but she supposed she could manage. Laying down once again, she noticed the rest of her hatchlings begin to stir and chirp. Well, she wasn’t going to let them be messy too. She scooted one close to her - an amethyst - and began using her tongue to groom and maintain the long mane, very reminiscent of her sire. 

For gems, there were a lot of behavioural shifts throughout the gemling process. The carrying, the nesting, the laying... but once they were hatched, it only increased. They had a compulsive need to groom - Pearl was relieved that wasn’t just her own ‘OCD’ as Amethyst called it - and protect their young. The mother had tendencies to hiss and lash out at any gem who drew near, sometimes even the sire.

Maybe that was why Amethyst was scared.

A little series of cheeps and squeaks alerted her to the fact they were all completely awake, nudging at her modest chest. Oh. That’s what they were all cranky about.

“Okay, okay, I’m up, dears..”

Pearl rolled onto her back, giggling lightly when they all scrambled onto her chest. They were purring.

“Ohhh..” Pearl bit back a squeal. “You’re all so precious..”

A gentle kiss on one of their foreheads, making the baby alien puff up their chest proudly, before toppling over. Pearl stroked the little one’s back.

“Just like mommy, aren’t you..”

One of the two amethysts seemed jealous, nipping on her ring finger. It took all of her strength not to yelp in pain, simply sucking the fingertip.

“Both of your mothers, it seems..”

She nudged the offending Amethyst in the cheek. It was when she started nipping somewhere else on her chest that Pearl got the picture, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, alright.”

Their mother sat up, opening her shirt and scooping up the pugnacious baby amethyst to rest against her breast. After a moment of silence, the gemling finally latched on and began to feed.

A warm motherly smile spread over her face. Then, a soft sigh left Pearl’s lips as she looked over how many of them she had left to feed. She would have done two at a time, but gemlings of the same litter tended to scrap at an early age, so she decided against it.

She’d be there for a while, she sensed.


End file.
